Trust in Me, My Fairest
by Ryta-chan
Summary: Everything's gone wrong. It's like no one in Ever After even cares about what could happen to them now. It's hard being the only one staying true to their tale when they're nearly the only character left. But maybe, just maybe, a certain egg-head can prove to Apple White it's ok to go off the script now.
1. Chapter 1

Ever After was just gradually slipping into chaos. That was how Apple White was seeing things. Nothing made sense anymore, it was clear Raven didn't want to be Apple's evil queen and now she couldn't be poisoned and wake up to her prince. For a couple of weeks, she convinced herself that someone on campus may have hated her enough to poison her without her asking. There must've, there just _had to _be someone who would've been willing to poison her. But then again, why would anyone want to poison Apple White? She was the poster child of perfection but without an evil queen, all her efforts would've been wasted. All her good grades, all her work as student body president, all for nothing. For a little bit, the current lack of an evil queen didn't bother her as long as she'd still have some way to get poisoned (for a moment, she thought of poisoning herself) she would still have her prince and her happily ever after.

For awhile, Apple would constantly turn the other cheek whenever she saw Daring flirting with a mass of girls on campus. She knew deep, deep in her heart that the only one Daring truly loved was her. She knew some girls, many girls actually, envied her for Daring but now, it appeared they had someone to give the green-eyed glare to.

Apple stared into the screen of her Mirrorphone and let yet another sigh escape her lips. On the Mychapter page she opened up, she found at the top of her news feed was a blown up picture of Daring and Lizzie Hearts on a secret date! The two of them were at Wonderland Grove behind a tree having a picnic. It hurt Apple so much seeing this picture, she could feel her heart sink just by looking at it. But it wasn't only the secret date that got to her, it was the look Daring held in his eyes. Daring typically seemed smug and a little unresponsive in a majority of pictures he's take with Apple, like he wasn't interesting. But here, he had this head-over-heels expression as if he was lovesick with Lizzie. He never looked at her like that!

Apple turned off her Mirrorphone and collapsed onto her bed, with her Mirrorphone falling onto the floor. Her story was ruined, it was never going to happen at this rate! She had no evil stepmother, no prince, all she had left was the seven dwarfs. But it wasn't like they could do anything about this fairy-fail. She curled up into a ball and felt tears finally rolling down her cheeks. There was no one who could understand, no one there to listen. Briar surely wouldn't have understood, and Apple just hated burdening people with her own problems. She couldn't tell Raven of course, she'd try and tell her it's for the better but there was no way Apple would bring herself to believe that. Not because she was stubborn or selfish, she just knew she needed to follow through and play Snow White like her mother did and then she could receive the happily ever after she worked so hard for. It seemed like no one knew how important her story was to her and it almost felt like nobody cared. There had to have been someone who could understand, someone who knew how much this story really meant to her.

Apple shot up as she thought of just the person. None other than Snow White herself. She could just send a hext to her mom and maybe she'd give some comforting advice that wasn't 'it's for the best'. She reached for her Mirrorphone from the side of her bed and turned it on. She checked through her address book and searched for Snow White. Of course, her mom was a bit outdated when it came to technology but hopefully she could've managed a simple little hext. When she finished typing her message, she hit send without any worries. But then, her message didn't seem to have been sent. Beside her message was a red little 'x' so she decided to type up her message again; only to receive the same signal. She resent and resent for three minutes straight before going into her settings app to see what the problem was. When she opened her settings, a window popped up that said 'connection failure'.

"What the hex?" Apple asked with complete confusion. She pursed her lips and tried to think of why her phone was acting up. Was this happening with everyone? Was this another incident like the time Professor Rumplestilskin was messing with the school's internet access? She looked outside her window to see if people were in panic fiddling with their phones to see if they worked or not.

Everything seemed to be in order beyond her bedroom, people were on Mychapter and surfing the internet. So that meant she was the only one cursed with a connection failure right now. She crossed her legs on her bed and threw her phone to the other side of her bed.

"Hm.." She sounded as she tapped her fingers against her legs. If she couldn't get to the bottom of this, there had to be someone in Ever After that could. Thankfully, she thought of just the egghead who could help her.

Apple wandered into the hall where the boys' dorms were and looked for Humphrey Dumpty's room. She scanned each room for him and finally found her little tech-wiz. She knocked on his opened door in a dainty manner and watched him play video games. Without even taking his gaze away from the screen he said, "Come in."

She slowly walked in and looked around Humphrey's room. One could obviously tell Humphrey and his roommates were polar opposites. Humphrey's side of the room was ridiculously organized, like Apple's, but also adorned with game consoles, video games and textbooks on his side table. His side was also a little plain in colour. A hint of blue and yellow could be seen but the rest of the room was egg-shell white.

"Hi Humphrey," Apple greeted as plastered on a small smile. In that instant, Humphrey stopped playing his game and looked towards Apple's direction to see if his ears were playing tricks on him.

No tricks. Apple White was standing in his doorway as pristine as ever. He grinned a large grin as their eyes met and he quickly dropped his controller and stood up walking towards Apple.

"Um, hey Apple.." Humphrey said shakily. He seemed to improved his ability to talk to Apple without sounding like a total moron since last time. Apple waved a tiny wave to him before she spoke up.

"My Mirrorphone's connection seems to be down, do you think you could help?" Apple asked as she held out her phone.

"I'll see what I can do," Humphrey replied as he took Apple's phone from her. He went over to his desk and turned Apple's phone on. Apple walked over and stood beside him as he examined her phone.

Humphrey felt himself reddened as he felt Apple's sparkling bright blue gazing down on him. He never felt so pressured in his life. Though he honestly did enjoy Apple's company. She was always so cheerful and while she may been a manipulative flirt from time to time, he believed she carried a soft spot in her heart for him.

"You know, this might take a little while.." Humphrey stated, quickly regretting what he just said.

He expected Apple to sigh a giant sigh of relief and leave as fast as she could. But no, she just stood at his desk side and didn't even move an inch after Humphrey's prompt.

"It's fine, I don't really have anything else to do." Apple said in forcefully cheerful tone that Humphrey could see right through.

"Are you sure? For a future queen you usually have to deal with such a jam-packed schedule." Humphrey pointed out.

"I just need a..break from all that right now." Apple declared, now sounding a little gloomy.

As Humphrey put Apple's phone in reset mode, he asked:

"Did something happen?"

Apple's eyes opened widely, she would've never expected anyone, let alone Humphrey, to ask about her well-being right now. Thinking about it now, she must've been delirious to think nobody would be concerned about Apple's well-being.

But Humphrey's concern felt, different. Everyone else seemed to only ask but never seemed interested in listening a lot of the time. Maybe Apple was just hearing things, maybe Humphrey was just like everyone else and was hung up on her only for her looks.

Apple didn't realize it, but she zoned out and left Humphrey without an answer from her. He was staring right into her eyes now and Apple could feel herself redden a bit, which felt almost unusual.

"Did it involve Daring?"

"Humphrey, it's none of your business!" She snapped. The two of them flinched and Apple expected him to be horrified of her considering she was never angry and that he was the type to do so. But instead, Humphrey went back to trying fix Apple's phone and the two did say a word for a while.

Finally, Humphrey spoke up again.

"I'm not sure what you see in him." Humphrey thought aloud. That got him a glare from Apple he could feel penetrating him but he still spoke.

"He's down-right flirt and self-centered. I know for a fact the only reason he's ok with being your Prince Charming is because you two look good together." Humphrey lamented as he raised his tone.

Apple looked down and thought to herself, "so what?"

"Apple, you deserve better and you know you do." Humphrey concluded.

"But he's a Charming! No one beats a Charming!" Apple finally shouted.

Humphrey was surprised with Apple's response. He didn't expect her to be so, shallow. There was no way she was thinking straight. Or maybe she was, maybe she always believed this. Maybe she refused to believe that Charming's weren't the best.

"Maybe to you." Humphrey finally said. As Humphrey kept on working, Apple thought long and hard about what Humphrey just said. She hated to think of Daring as a player but that's all she ever saw him as. He was always flirtatious and generally whenever he was with Apple, he never gave her that look he gave Lizzie in that picture. The more she thought about her incomplete story the more she began to wonder if Daring even cared about the story. With him so in love with Lizzie, it made her wonder if he ever cared about her.

"I've known Daring since I was eight." Apple began," We were introduced by our parents and they originally planned to have us engaged. But whenever the topic was brought to Daring, he'd shy away from it. His dad knew he was uncomfortable with the idea so it never happened. We tried, well I tried to become friends with him. It was hard in the beginning, he always seemed so detached and I couldn't understand why. But as we grew up, he grew more invested in himself and I just stood there waiting for him to stare at me rather than his reflection."

The whole time she spoke she wasn't sure whether or not Humphrey was listening.

"Go on." He simply said as he continued to play around with her phone.

"You know how at the beginning of the year I said me and Daring weren't dating because we had all of Ever After to be together? That wasn't actually the reason behind it. I honestly don't know how I feel towards Daring, I don't think I ever did. At first, I felt uneasy around him but I just assumed that the uneasiness would turn into love over time. But the more time I spent with Daring, the more empty I felt. I knew if I just pretended I loved him, everyone would believed and then the problem would be solved, all that mattered was our happily ever afters..and now we don't have either of those.."

Humphrey acted like he was more invested in fixing Apple's phone than listening to Apple so he wouldn't screw up and turn into a total dork but in truth he was listening intently and paid attention to Apple's story. He could tell Apple felt nervous about sharing this just by her voice. He could also tell by the end of her tale that she was about to break down.

He looked over to Apple, who was now in tears with her eyes red and her mascara running. He stopped working with her phone and went over to hug her.

Apple didn't honestly expect Humphrey to hug her, but she was thankful he did.

"It's alright, you honestly don't need a Prince Charming for your happily ever after." Humphrey assured.

"If I don't have an Evil Queen or a Prince Charming, how can my story happen?" Apple sobbed.

"I don't know." Humphrey said, "But.."

He broke the hug and looked Apple right in the eye once more.

"Is it worth it having your story take place while your Evil Queen is your friend and your Prince Charming loves someone else?" Humphrey asked.

"But what is we disappear?" Apple sniffled.

"Everyone else is willing to take that chance, and it seems like it's not going to happen.." Humphrey responded.

"But I liked my story! Why couldn't every one else just follow suit?" Apple said between sobs.

"Apple, not everyone was guaranteed a happily ever after. And thanks to Raven, they can get their own happily ever after. Wouldn't that be better anyways?" Humphrey asked in a persuading voice.

"Everyone has a role, it's like a play. Some have bigger parts than other, some have to play the bad guy. Because without them, the play can't happen." Apple explained. Humphrey surely wasn't convinced.

"Apple, this is a lot bigger than a play. This is a decision they have to make, they have to choose whether or not they're ok with losing themselves to their 'destinies'. No can assure them this is just a role they're playing, no one can tell them for sure they'll be the same old Raven or..them after their story is done." Humphrey explained.

"Which would you rather have? Your story fulfilled with Raven turning evil and you marrying Daring? Or no story and you make own path?" Humphrey asked.

Apple stared towards him, bewildered with Humphrey's question. If he asked her this weeks ago, she would've said have her story fulfilled. At least, that would've probably been her choice if the whole Raven turning evil and marrying Daring thing was absent.

"Look, it's getting late so..I'll have your Mirrorphone fixed in a day or two and I'll bring it back to you ok?" Humphrey offered.

"Alright. Good night.." Apple said as she left Humphrey's room.

" 'Night." Humphrey said as he returned to fiddling with Apple's phone. When Apple left his room, he crashed on his bed and looked up at the ceiling with a vacant look in his eye. Never in his life did he think he would ever get to have Apple open up to him, his heart was still racing just from the thought. But still, he never realized Apple was so hung up on her story and her happily ever after. Just what did happily ever after mean to her? All these thoughts of Apple were making his heart pound irregularly so he finally decided to take his out his own Mirrorphone and listen to some music.

He went on to Yourglass and searched up a singer he had gotten into lately. He typed up 'The Spellbnd' (pronounced the spellbend). He put in his headphones and listened to the song. The more he thought about it, the more the song made him think of Apple.

After another minute in, Humphrey realized the song just became background music while his thoughts began to spawn out of control. Apple was the only thing on his mind and who could blame him? The future queen of Ever After had just appeared and dished out all of her worries to him. Did that mean she trusted him? No, that was ridiculous. Why would she? Then again, she did confide in him. But even so Apple was so perfect, her biggest and only flaw weighed her down hard; her need to fulfill her destiny. What would matter to her so much about the completion of her story that had her in tears before him?

Humphrey knew for awhile to some of the Royals, their story meant a lot to them, but it was a whole new level with Apple. It appeared as if she couldn't go an hour, let alone a day without thinking about her story.

Humphrey on the other hand disliked his story, it wasn't even a story, it was a nursery rhyme! He remembered in nursery rhyme school he begged his mother to let him have his tale run it's course then while he was still a kid. But every time he asked, his mother declined each time and told him to not even think of such a thing.

But, lately he tried interpreting his story different, more figuratively.

_"Humphrey Dumpty sat on a wall..." _The wall was between the Royals and Rebels.

_"Humphrey Dumpty had a big fall..." _He was falling for Apple White. He never thought of the last two verses figuratively, they were his least favourite part of the nursery rhyme.

But the last line he thought of actually made him feel unnerved. Everyone loved Apple and Apple loved that everyone loved her. As future queen, she was supposed to love everyone around her. But would this be the same if Apple wasn't the daughter of Snow White? Maybe. It was hard not to picture Apple not being the wonderful person she was today but it was even harder picturing her falling for Humphrey. He wasn't much of a catch, he didn't stand out in a crown, but..he knew very well there was more to him. But it was hard to tell whether or not Apple knew that.

"Apple White, your beloved fairytale is beyond repair.." He said aloud.

"..Why is it so hard for you to see that I'm the the one truly cares?"

* * *

_Brownie points to whoever can guess who "The Spellbnd" is a reference to_


	2. Chapter 2

It was around midnight when Apple began to thrash uncontrollably in her bed as she dreamt. She could be heard grunting in her sleep and her grunting soon bordered to incoherent words. Raven was thankfully a heavy sleeper so she didn't wake up to the sound of Apple's unconscious distress. Apple seemed to calm down after a couple more minutes and appeared to be temporarily at peace.

_Apple was running into the forest, her story was just beginning. All the running she had done so far was just killing her lungs. She had to admit, her body was most definitely not built for running. Her story appeared to have taking a twist for the better now. Raven's mom interfered with the tale a bit and brainwashed Raven into doing her part of the story, but now, Raven's magic was more powerful and way more deadly. Just a couple of moments ago, Raven was blasting violets flaming spheres towards her as Apple escaped from the castle. That was clearly not part of the story but as a friend of hers once said, 'The details are up to us.' _

_Apple couldn't see the castle anymore and she seated herself onto a tree stump to catch her breath. The dwarves' cottage was probably close so she could continue her endeavor in a couple of minutes. As she took in each and every breath hastily as she looked around the Enchanted forest. It was so calm here, she felt out of place for just being so anxious. She reminded herself that after all of this, she'd become Queen and finally attain her happily ever after. Strangely enough though, she no longer felt guilty about Raven being the villain. Maybe it was because evil suited her, as long as she didn't go overboard like her mother. _

_Inside the clearing, she noticed there were many apple trees around and Apple beginning to feel tempted to pluck just one off the branch, just one. It was her namesake, so why not just have one? It wasn't like any of these were poisoned anyways. _

_So she walked towards one of the trees and stood on her tiptoes as she desperately tried to reach one of the apples on the lower branch. Her legs were shaking and she was reaching her arm out as much as she could. Her fingertips were barely touching the apple so she dug her nails into the fruit and ripped it from the tree. _

_Apple smiled victoriously and extracted her nails from the apple. She closed her eyes and took a large bite. But suddenly, she felt herself falling down what seemed to be well. _

_Everything was dark and it felt like the falling was never going to stop. It was just like when she a little girl, when she realized she had to have her story happen so she wouldn't ever face something like this again. But was that even possible anymore?_

Apple woke up abruptly and was panting, still in shock from the dream. Realizing it was just a dream, she felt a mix of relief and fear. She was thankful that it was only a dream but it reminded her how far she was from her story now and that she was no longer safe. The one thing she entrusted her everything with, her future, her happiness, her safety, it was all just taken away from her? What if she really disappeared when they all graduated? What if her signature wasn't enough to keep her safe? What if Raven's lack of signing was enough to take the both of them down?

Apple buried her face in her hands as she cried quietly, she didn't like this kind of change, she didn't _want _this kind of change. It was like no one care what she wanted! It was hard to believe things spawned out of control like this, no one in all of the previous generations ever had to deal with this, so why did Apple have to? Why'd she get stuck with the I-don't-wanna-be-evil-Queen? It wasn't like there was anything wrong with Raven beyond that, it was just her one fairy big flaw to try and avoid destiny. It was annoying, it was foolish, it was making Apple fear for her life. Why couldn't Raven see that?

Apple shot a glare towards the sleeping Raven. She was so lull, so tranquil, so at ease. How could she be so calm when Apple was a hot mess? Why didn't she care? The more Apple brought their story, the less passive Raven appeared to be. Why was that? Was it because she having doubts? Apple wished. It was definitely because she ran out of steam when it came to Apple, there was no further convincing needed. At this point Apple was just stubborn.

She thought about the picture she saw of Daring and Lizzie. Though it was only a picture, it still was a scene that left Apple heartbroken.

She tried thinking of the positive of not having to be bound to Daring. She didn't like Daring in the first place, that much she knew now so at least maybe she could find someone else to replace him. It not like there were all that many qualifications for his role either, unlike Raven. All she really needed was a prince without a destiny set for them and little bit of charm wouldn't hurt.

The first person to come to her mind was Dexter. Dexter seemed perfect for the role, but someone within Apple told her he wasn't the one. He always felt more like an acquaintance rather than her Prince Charming and Apple feared she may end up facing the same situation she had with Daring if she chose Dexter.

Come to think of it, she never did fall in love with a guy before. All she ever had was this weird relationship with Daring. There were so many dashing young men that had feelings for her but she couldn't feel herself being attracted to them. Why was that? All these boys loved her so much and she didn't have it in her heart to bear romantic feelings for them.

Apple began to regret not keeping her eyes open when she was with Daring, maybe then she would've kept her standards low and her 'affection' for Daring lower. However, there was someone who failed to cross her mind as she thought charming boys at Ever After.

As soon as she thought of Humphrey, she felt her heart skip a beat. She felt confused and startled. What was she feeling? Or maybe she wasn't feeling what she thought she was feeling, maybe she required medical attention. But this feeling didn't appear to remain harmful, it was just there, doing nothing but make her heart beat faster. Humphrey really was different from the other guys if he was making her feel like this. But why him? He was no prince, even though he dressed similar to one. His story wasn't charming or enchanting and didn't quite end happily ever after.

But then again, _he _was kinda charming. He was more than he appeared to be, he was willing to help Apple even if he meant he'd risk getting in big bad trouble. He'd write her the cutest little raps that make Apple blush, how could Apple fail to appreciate all these things he did for her? She was well aware that Humphrey had a thing for her, but Humphrey's crush on her probably went deeper than the other boys at Ever After High, it may have even surpassed Daring's so-called affection for her.

When she realized she was sub-consciously falling for Humphrey, she forced herself to snap out of it and went back to sleep. As she tried to sleep, she told herself,

"Princesses don't fall for commoners, they don't fall for commoners."

The next day was Saturday and it poured and poured without end. For once, Apple didn't mind waking to the pitter patter of rain at her window. She looked outside and saw some fretfully heading indoors. One person she could make out was Cedar Wood, holding her flimsy umbrella tightly as if she was terrified of the rain. Apple didn't really enjoy watching her future subjects in fear, so she adverted her gaze from below the school and looked up to the clouds. They were so grey and miserable, they all just looked like one giant cloud too. Apple looked towards Raven's bed to see if she was still asleep. Apple found that Raven wasn't even in her bed. It was a first for Raven to wake before Apple, but she remembered how Raven aforementioned that she would be at Maddie's Tea shop this morning. Apple was a little surprised Raven still went out, despite the weather.

She then heard her stomach grumble viciously. She moaned a small moan, both wanting to head to the Castleteria but at the same time not wanting to at all in fear of being offered an apple. And today, an apple was really the last thing she wanted to eat right now. She was so lonely just sitting here without purpose. Lately, that's how every day felt and it was all because Apple might not end up reliving her mother's tale. She tried to stop thinking about it for longer than needed but sometimes she'd just lose control. It was hard being the only one who felt this way, the only one clinging on so tight to their story. What else could she do now with all her fellow characters gone?

Though it took a couple of hours, Humphrey managed to fix Apple's Mirrorphone connection. All it took was removing the screen to view the motherboard to see if everything was in order which was when Humphrey noticed the antenna on Apple's phone was damaged. He replaced with spare parts he kept in his side-table and once he glued the screen back on, it was as good as new. Now all that was left was to give it back to Apple. That was the part he was most hesitant about. What if when he gave Apple her Mirrorphone back she'd never speak to him again? Well, at least until she needed something from him. She couldn't be that cold to him, it was less than a day ago she practically poured her heart and soul out to him. What if he said something weird by mistake and turned off Apple forever? What if when he brought her phone back to her, all of her friends were in dorm and then hounded her with questions like, 'Apple what's going on between you and Humphrey?' and she'd just say, 'He's just my little egg-head, nothing more, nothing less' ? All of these awful scenarios were giving Humphrey a headache and all it took was one last scenario to nearly discourage Humphrey from giving Apple her Mirrorphone back today.

What if Daring was there and the two had already made-up? That couldn't happen, that could never have happened. Apple didn't like Daring in the first place and he was too busy sweeping other girls off their feet. But Apple was so easy to persuade when it came to her destiny. Would she really let herself be with Daring after all he put the poor girl through? So maybe this could've been Humphrey's chance to win Apple'

s heart and tell her plain right in front Daring (if he was there) that he didn't deserve to spend ever after with her. Humphrey was well-aware that guys like Daring at the school saw Apple as nothing more than a prize, an ornament really to make themselves feel as if they were the best of the best but Apple wasn't most certainly not an ornament if Humphrey's eyes. She was the one to light up a room with even trying, she was the one who cared deeply for all of her subjects (both school and people) she was the one who did her best in everything to set a good example for the younger fairy-teens at Ever After High and she was definitely not some decoration made to be used by the guys here at Ever After!

After realizing how strong his feelings for Apple were, he knew he had to give Apple her Mirrorphone back and tell her how he truly felt, whether Daring was there or not.

It was only when he heard the booming thunder from beyond his window he realized it was raining.

"Really?" Was all he managed to say. He sighed loudly as he watched the rain beat down. He noticed he was still in his pajamas and his hair wasn't groomed and to top it all off, he wasn't wearing his near iconic egg-crown. In all actuality, he hated the crown. It was stupid and it made look like some wannabe Royal, like Blondie almost. There were in truth many components of his outfit he wasn't a big fan of. He disliked the suspenders, they get uncomfortable from time to time. The sweater vest was something he enjoyed at first but as the months passed, he slowly grew to dislike that too. Maybe today if he dressed just a bit different, Apple would be able to see him in a new light. Either that or, barely recognize him.

He still wore his khaki and his light blue button-up but he ditched the crown, the suspenders, the vest and the bow-tie. He took a good look at himself in his mirror on his closet door. He looked a little different, especially with his bed-head but he decided to keep it like that, just because it looked, different.

He briskly walked out of his room with Apple's phone in his bag to her room. Her room just happened to be on the other side of the school, but hey, at least he didn't have to go outside.

Apple sat in her room lonely, wishing someone, anyone would prance into her room and come just to listen to her. Though a particular someone she had in mind wouldn't have been too bad either. As Apple bottled up more of her inner thoughts, the quicker her self-esteem was diminishing. Why couldn't people understand what she was going through? How could they believe she was managing just fine given the circumstances she was caught in? Did anyone realize she was human too? Wasn't anyone aware of her unsaid worries, her insecurities, her fear of losing her destiny and her future kingdom?

Just before she bursted into tears, she heard a knock on her door and stopped her tears in their tracks. She cocked her head towards the doorway, discovering Humphrey was standing awkwardly there. She expected him to act suave and cool, but none of that was present today. However, he did seem, more charming somehow, but it wasn't forced. It was almost natural, like he emitting charm just being there. Apple didn't realize for a short while she was staring and once she did, her cheeks reddened brightly, highlighting how full her cheeks were.

As Apple snapped back to earth, she stammered, "Humphrey! I, uh..my phone! Did you-?"

"-Right here." Humphrey said as he retrieved Apple's Mirrorphone," It was only a damaged wi-fi detecting antenna, so it's fine now." As Humphrey looked towards Apple when he handed her the phone, he felt defeated when realized something important.

_"Apple's not just some princess who runs this school. She's a future queen, and the next Snow White. Why would she willingly waste her time with me?"_

"Well, I'll just be on my way now," Humphrey said in a submissive voice.

"Wait!" She shouted, alarming both herself and Humphrey.

"What?" Humphrey questioned.

"Humphrey, can you..can you please stay?" Apple begged. Once again, Humphrey was blown away. As if, he got to spend time with _the _Apple White once, now he had the chance to again?

"Um..sure." Humphrey said quietly. He sat with her by her bedside and watched as Apple's expression turned from uneasy to upset. Apple exhaled a large sigh and blinked back tears. She felt ashamed of herself and feared what everyone else would think if they found out about her budding feelings for Humphrey. Just being beside him set her heart aflutter. This didn't happen before, this never happened before! If anyone knew, they'd think she had forsaken her destiny completely, they see her as a future queen anymore, she'd no longer be their leader and if didn't lead them, everything would fall to pieces. But even while she was leader, she still couldn't convince some to stay on their paths, so what kind of leader did that make her?

She began to cry all over again. As she held her temples she said between sobs,"It's all just so frustrating." Humphrey put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Just tell me what's on your mind, I'd be more than happy to hear you out." Humphrey offered. Apple nodded her head and laid down on Humphrey's lap, but just before she did, she checked to see if her door was open. It was closed and onto Humphrey's lap she fell.

"I can't take not knowing whether I'll get to have my story played out or not! I've been working so hard towards it and this is how I'm repaid, it's like nobody even considered my feelings when they made their decisions." Apple sobbed.

"Apple, I'm sure that's not true." Humphrey said in a soothing tone as he ran his hand through her golden curls.

"Then why would they make those decisions?!" Apple choked out," Humphrey, they think I'm going to be a terrible queen, and that's why they won't let this story happen!"

Apple pursed her lip, appalled that she let Humphrey hear that, but after a couple more moments, she no longer cared.

"Apple, is that what you really think?" Humphrey said surprised.

"It's the only reason that makes sense." Apple said between sobs.

Humphrey took Apple's shoulders and sat her upright so he could look into her eyes.

"I can assure you, nobody thinks that, I actually stunned you'd think such a thing. You're a hard-worker and everyone adores you. Why would you ever think they'd believe you'd be a terrible queen?" Humphrey stated," If anything, I think you'd be the greatest queen of Ever After."

Apple wiped a few tears from under her eyes and sniffled," You really think so?"

"Absolutely." Humphrey affirmed, "Is that part of why you want your happily ever after so badly? To lead everyone to the right path?"

"Well, partly." Apple said in dismissal," It's mainly because, so I can stay safe."

"Safe?" Humphrey repeated.

Apple took a deep breath, unsure if she should tell this story to Humphrey. She decided she would.

"When I was a little girl, I fell down a well. It took a couple minutes for people to come and save but it so scary. It was the closest I've ever been to death, I think. From that day on, I swore to myself I'd do everything in my power to have my story done, so I can stay safe, so nothing bad like that could ever happen to me again." Apple explained.

"You really believe you're fairytale can protect you forever?" Humphrey asked," Your story's duration is only so long, how could it protect like that?"  
"I just believe it will, I know it will.." Apple said desperately," It has to, I'm it's lead, it can't let the world turn on me, I have a destiny to fulfill! And if all this rebelling keeps up, I'll be lucky if I have one dwarf when my story begins.."

"But what after the story? Can you entrust the universe will keep you safe, even if you're queen?" Humphrey asked.

Apple looked down and her tone became grave," I'm scared of risks, I'm horrified of misfortune. I'd rather play it safe then end up disappearing or dead."

"Who's to say you'll die if you choose a different path?" Humphrey asked," Do you really believe you'll disappear if your parent's story doesn't get retold for the umpteenth time?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore!" Apple wailed," Nobody understands how I feel about this, and it's feels like they never will."

"We're all scared of disappearing you know, but some of us are willing to take this chance, some of us are willing to step out and go against destiny. We just want a shot of happiness, our own happily ever afters. Is that too much to ask for?"

"But what about-?"

"Your destiny? It doesn't have to be your destiny you know, you don't have to marry Daring or let Raven give you a poison apple to live happily ever after. You can write your own story, you can choose what you want. And I know you already had what you wanted, but.."

Only now did Apple noticed Humphrey was dressed differently.

"You look, not the same today, and your hair.." Apple gawked, eyeing Humphrey's messy blond hair. Today, he was, really attractive, but that wasn't like it increased her feelings for him today. If anything, his compassion and just being did the trick.

"You know, I know what it feels like, to worry over everything.. and to be unsure," Humphrey thought aloud," My own thoughts prevent me from doing sometimes and they almost made me not come this morning."

"So what convinced you to come?" Apple asked.

"I had something to say, but I don't feel as if it's worth saying anymore." Humphrey shrugged as he stood up to stretch his legs.

"Well, it has to be worth saying if it convinced you to come." Apple pointed out.

"But, how could I tell the fairest of them all, who everyone loves that I'm falling in love with her?" Humphrey thought aloud dreamily, with his back towards her. He shut his eyes, waiting for some kind of laugh, a sound to dismiss any implied feelings from her. But none of that was heard. Instead, Apple went over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"That's insane, because..that's exactly how I'm feeling right now, well minus the fairest thing.." Apple said while Humphrey put his hands around her waist. Humphrey leaned in but Apple stopped him suddenly.

"Well, now there's nothing left in my story, except the dwarves.." Apple said with slight smirk," Even my safety net's out the door.."

"If anything happens to you on your path, I'll go down with you.." Humphrey declared.

"Are you sure you want t-"

"Just trust in me, my fairest." Humphrey said smoothly as he leaned in for a long-awaited kiss.


End file.
